Nameless
by Tune4Toons
Summary: Gift!fic to TheWordMasterOfFiction. — Even with the rest of the world after their lives, she still won't tell him her name.


**[21:42 - Port Town - Log 45]**

I don't remember how long it's been since the Primids started running the place. Weeks, months, I've lost track so long ago that I don't even know what the date is anymore. Everywhere I go, the buildings are either broken and abandoned or crawling with Primids searching the area for survivors to take out.

As for right now, Port Town's in a bad state just like all the other places I've been to. Windows are all shattered, doors are either bashed or swinging, no working lights. Just another ghost town that fell victim to dust and grim. Honestly, I'm even expecting a tumble weed to blow by. Haven't found anyone here, only more of those damn Primids I had to shoot down to get to an abandoned bunker for supplies. Managed to carry enough to last a good three days.

Best to head to another place after a night's rest, I guess.

**[15:07 - Highway Rest Stop - Log 46]**

I managed to steal a motorbike from Port Town, but I didn't think the Primids managed to spread so far. Guess when you have mindless soldiers that can materialise out of shadow bugs from the sky, they tend to multiply faster than bunnies on a good mating day.

The buggers almost got me too. I had to stop at a gas station to fill up the tank when two of them jumped me from behind. Shot one down, second was taken out with a nice hard kick. It'd be nice to have a partner to warn me about these things, but I haven't heard from anyone since communications have been shut down. I'm sure everyone's doing fine though; anyone who's ever been in any of the Smash Tournaments can take care of themselves. However, I'll admit this is a lot different from a controlled battlefield.

**[06:29 - Defino Plaza - Log 47]**

Managed to arrive early morning without anymore sneak attacks, but I wasn't prepared to see Defino in as bad of a state as Port Town.

The plaza was pretty much abandoned. Spotted a couple of Primids on the rooftops too before I shot them down. Stands in the market place had no chance of surviving; crates were already smashed as well as the stands themselves The shops didn't have a lot of food either. People must've taken them before they got attacked.

I didn't find as many Primids here though as I did in other places, albeit probably because Defino's a small resort far off from the other major cities. Lucky them, but judging from the Primids, guess they weren't so lucky after all.

Where are the bunkers? There are always bunkers in each place within Smashground Country. Haven't found one here yet, but maybe I'm looking in the wrong places. Not like I'm staying for long though.

Hold on, I hear something…

**[13:50 - Defino Plaza - Log 48]**

Found a woman and a small Pichu hiding in an abandoned shop. Managed to gather a few more supplies, but not much. So far, the woman's been unresponsive, but I couldn't leave them in infested territory. She's not armed, but at least the Pichu was there; its closest thing to defensive protection they have.

**[23:01 - Valley - Log 49]**

Scratch that, the Pichu's loud enough to be a bullhorn waiting for a "Kill me" sign to be taped on its back. Those things squeak all day, almost costed us a close call too when some Primids heard it and came after us. It also likes crawling for working electricity sources—useful, but it led us into a Primid-infested hole.

As of right now, they are a liability. The woman's a little slow on running and the Pichu's like a four-legged spotlight. I'll drop them off at Pork City the moment we find bunkers, and just maybe, other survivors; Pork City's pretty big, so I'm betting there should be at least a few people hanging around somewhere.

How'd I get stuck with them? They're gonna get us killed in this state. Gotta find the others though. Maybe they'll know what to do against all these Primids out here.

**[02:08 - Valley - Log 50]**

Shit, they found us!

**[07:55 - Highway - Log 51]**

Okay, so maybe the woman's useful for something after all. Apparently she used to work in Defino before all this happened and has experience in first aid. After the Primids found us, we had to get out of there. To think it was one of those shooter Primids too, got me a hit on my arm. She managed to fix me up though. She had a couple of medical supplies from the bunker in Defino—there was one; it just wasn't big enough. Still wouldn't tell me her name though.

We're not too far from Pork City now, but our supplies have run low again. That's what happens when you have two extra mouths to feed now. By no means am I gonna be standing around as anyone's babysitter.

**[22:31 - Pork City - Log 52]**

Managed to get here in one piece. Found a bunker by the clinic. Good place to rest up for the night.

**[16:29 - Pork City - Log 53]**

Went out for supplies and I was right. Found survivors here, particularly a man by the name Waluigi hanging by the main bunkers of the city. He was nice enough to replenish my supplies, but he asked me in exchange to head to get to the radio tower and try to call for help. Maybe I can contact the tournament guys from there too. I'll have to do it tomorrow.

And can you believe this woman? I can't even enjoy smoking a drag once in a while without having to hear her say it's bad for my health. I told her the Primids would end up killing me first before the smoke does. It was funny she even said that though—I actually had a nice time listening to her nag about it. She still won't tell me her name though. Strange what people do sometimes.

Made me remember when that Tabuu guy attacked the Smashground Towers and released shadow bug clouds into the air. Next thing you know, it was raining purple dots that pooled along the ground as these greenish, navy-blue soldiers emerged out from it—the Primids. I'm no hero like Mario or Link. By now, I bet they're planning on finding a solution to stop all the shadow bugs, if they're still around.

I miss the old times a bit, I'll admit it, but there's something about survival that feels natural to me, bringing me back to what I do best.

Can't say the same for these people though. They probably would love having their old capitalist society back. Now the rich ain't rich and the poor know more about getting by than the rest, unless you're like me or any other soldier that is.

And she's at it again. Looking for something. I'm surprised the little Pichu isn't around to help her.

Wait, where is the Pichu?

**[17:53 - Pork City - Log 54] **

That stupid Pichu—it went out exploring again. She ended up coming with me to look for it. I don't know how she does it, being able to keep the Pichu around for so long. Maybe it's a mother thing; she strikes me as a mother.

**[18:09 - Pork City - Log 55]**

Like I said, a bullhorn. That Pichu's squeaking now, but of course, that made finding it a lot easier. And there it is by the radio tower—

…

Shit, that's a lot of Primids.

**[18:26 - Pork City - Log 56]**

Looks like I have to do Walugi's favour a little earlier than I expected to. Pichu led us straight to the radio tower.

**[19:08 - Pork City - Log 57]**

They are everywhere! No wonder no one's been able to get any communications up in this area till now. Shot forty-two in the first few floors alone. That makes for a—

**[19:30 - Pork City - Log 58]**

Watch out for the—

—yes, the other—

—ou okay?

Yeah, I'm f—over ther—

**[19:43 - Pork City - Log 59]**

Are those—

I think so. We finally did it—

—hurt anywhere?

No, just gotta fix the—

—Will you tell me your name now?

No. Just fix—first—

**[20:47 - Pork City - Log 59]**

Managed to get the tower cleared up and its wires fixed up. Lucky I had the woman and Pichu with me. Almost got attacked from behind again, but she almost fell off the tower.

Damn, I still hate having to do the heavy lifting around here. It's not so hard having someone helping though. Maybe if we're lucky, we might be able to hear from the others.

**[22:41 - Pork City - Log 60]**

Got back to the bunker and got their radio working again. We finally might make some progress after all. I tried to contact anyone I could, only heard from Mario's brother, Luigi. Seems like they're holding up like we are.

The woman finally told me her name too. Rosalina. Pretty name for a pretty face. She even let me have a smoke in peace for once—before she started nagging about how bad it is again.

As for why she didn't just tell me her name until now... Apparently it was because I hadn't told her my name either.

Women.

* * *

Tune4Toons: It's been a while since I did things a little differently, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAFI! I know you like Rosalake, so I thought I'd try to see if I could pull it off. And all the post-apocalyptic fics of yours, figured I should actually give it a shot for once haha. Don't know which genres this would fit for though. XD Hope you and all the other readers like it though. :3

Cheers! And thanks for reading!


End file.
